1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to painting equipment. More particularly, the present invention concerns a device for holding a paint brush on a paint container so that the paint applicator is positioned within the container at a vertically adjustable location.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Various types of containers are used in the painting industry. In particular, containers are used by painters (including commercial and the so-called “DIY” painters) for various reasons, including storing paint, containing paint during painting applications, and holding cleaning fluids used to clean painting tools. Those of ordinary skill in the industry will appreciate that it is often desirable to support a painting tool, such as a paint brush, within a container. For example, during painting operations, the painting tool is often temporarily placed within the container between paint applications. Painting tools are often stored within a container, particularly by commercial painters, for longer periods of time (e.g., overnight). Yet further, painting tools are often soaked in cleaning fluid contained within a container.
However, placement of the painting tool within the container can be problematic. For example, if the paint applicator of the tool (e.g., the bristles of a paint brush) rest against the bottom of the container, the applicator can be permanently damaged. Furthermore, the fluid level within the container is variable and it is undesirable to substantially submerge the applicator or any portion of the handle. Although paint brush holders have been developed to suspend the bristle head within the container above the bottom of the container, such conventional holders have limitations. For example, conventional brush holders often fail to securely attach to the container or support the painting tool, such that inadvertent displacement of the tool from or within the container is likely. In addition, conventional brush holder designs are typically dedicated to a single container configuration; that is, a conventional brush holder is usually unable to be used with variously configured containers. Furthermore, traditional brush holders fail to accommodate for varying fluid levels within the container.